


december 1st: make a mess

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: pizzadan and phil try and make their own pizza





	december 1st: make a mess

“Are we starting from scratch or do you wanna just get the pre-made shit?” Dan asks. They’re stood in a rather empty Sainsbury’s on an early Saturday morning of the cooking isle, with a basket shared between them, full of random assortments.  
  
Phil shakes his head, and bends down to pick up a large packet of flour.  
  
“Made from scratch of course,” he tells Dan, flipping the bag over to take a quick glance at the writing on the back. “Do you think this is the right one?” he asks, showing Dan who stands beside him.  
  
“I dunno mate, you’re the one that picked the pizza recipe,” he snorts, but Phil rolls his eyes before dumping the bag into the basket with a thud.

“It’ll do. C’mon we need eggs.”  
  
They grab the eggs and Dan spends a stupid amount of time prying the boxes open to test which one was better,  
  
“My mum used to do it,” he tells Phil who laughs at him, but eventually after Dan’s egg approval and a blessing from the chicken gods themselves, they heading home with a shopping bag full of pizza ingredients.  
  
It’s not until the late afternoon rolls around that Phil can’t wait anymore and they’re making their way to the kitchen to start up dinner.  
  
“This is gonna go so bad,” Dan tells him as he starts pulling out a glass bowl from the cupboard, but Phil just pokes his side.  
  
“Don’t jinx this, Howell,” he warns him as he washes his hands.  
  
They lay the ingredients out in front of them and Phil pulls up the recipe on his phone and reads through it a few times before setting it back down onto the counter.

“We need to stir the yeast and the sugar with water, so grab a fork,” Phil says whilst rolling up his sleeves as he picks up the packet of sugar and rips it open.  
  
When Dan returns with a fork he frowns, “Dunno what kind of pizza dough requires sugar,” he mumbles.  
  
But Phil just hands him the yeast, “Just mix in the yeast. This is a classic Italian recipe.”  
  
“I’ll yeast your mum,” Dan mumbles, but he looks up quickly at Phil who’s giving him a reprimanding look. Dan snorts a laugh,  
  
“Too far?” he asks whilst spooning out a teaspoon of dry yeast into the bowl. Phil doesn’t reply, but simply shakes his head, causing Dan to laugh a little more with a grin. “Too far.”  
  
They mix the water in and add the sugar and Dan is trying to be precise about everything until Phil nudges him with his hip and he’s adding in a little too much water.  
  
“Phil!” he cries looking down at the wet looking mixture in the bowl, “That’s way too much water!”  
  
“It’s fine!” Phil laughs, and with that he plunges his hands in, and begins to squelch it between his fingers. Dan screams again, but Phil just laughs until Dan’s laughing along with him.  
  
“That looks disgusting,” Dan scrunches his nose up, but smiles again when he looks up at Phil.  
  
“But kinda fun, no?” Phil giggles.  
  
Dan doesn’t reply but instead joins Phil’s hands with his until they’re both sticky and giggling as the dough sticks between their fingers.  
  
“Phil, this is way too wet,” Dan says after a while as the dough stays sticky and clings to their hands.  
  
“Your mum’s too wet,” Phil pings back. He deserves it for earlier, but Dan just slaps him against the arm. He gasps when he sees the handful of dough stuck to the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
“Oh my god, Dan!” Phil cries dramatically as he stares at the blob of pizza dough of his shirt. Dan snorts a laugh, clearly uncaring, but matches Phil’s shock when there’s a wet splat against his chest.  
  
“Fucker!” he cries out in a high voice. Phil laughs, doubling over and laughs loud. Dan laughs along with him as he scoops the mixture from his shirt.  
  
He holds it in his hands, and when Phil stands up straight, eyes crinkled with laughter, Dan lunges forward and is shoving it against his cheek. It drips thickly from his face, and Phil lets out a wet sounding laugh as tears spring from his eyes. Dan laughs beside him, knee’s weak like he’s about to pee himself, and then Phil is returning the fire to a big handful to the face. It drips off his nose and soon enough an all-out war as broken out and they’re covered in dough.  
  
It’s everywhere; on their faces, in their hair and it clings wetly to their clothes. They’re both breathless from laughter and giggles with a bowl that’s basically almost empty.  
  
“This is ruined,” Dan says once they’ve both calmed down. Phil isn’t sure what he’s referring to; them or the pizza, but he doesn’t care.  
  
Phil wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and laughs again, almost setting Dan off again.  
“I’m starved though,” he tells him, and Dan nods in agreement, looking round at the mess they’ve made.  
  
“Wanna shower and then order in dominos?” he asks with a shrug.  
  
Phil smiles and wipes his sticky hands against the thighs of his jeans and nods.  
  
“Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
